


Under Investigation [UPDATED]

by Kassierole



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, Freeform, MFS, enjoy :), ncis la - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: Ncis La goes to Fort Salem to investigate if Sarah Alder can continue to use the biddies to keep herself young.
Relationships: Sarah Alder + Biddies
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s better than it sounds 🥺

Everyone was walking, and Eric came down the stairs to greet them with a “we’ve got a case”. They all went up to ops, and listened to him explain it.

“General Sarah Alder from Fort Salem has allegedly been using women to keep herself young.”

“How does she do that?” Kensi asked.

“There’s no info on that. That’s why you’re going to Massachusetts.” Eric said.

They all looked at each other in a sort of “welp I guess we’re going to Massachusetts” look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived, and as they were walking around, Deeks looked at Kensi and said “remember that one time you went undercover as a college student?” 

She looked at him, and said “I am not going undercover as a witch.” They both laughed.

In the distance, they could see Sarah walking with the biddies. 

Sam said “there’s Alder. I’m not sure who’s behind her.”

Raelle walks by and sees them all standing there looking off in the distance. She doesn’t recognize them, and asks “Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ncis team has a few questions for Raelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should give the others a chance to talk, but I just really want Raelle and Kensi to interact :)

They showed her their badges, and said “ncis”

She looked at them, confused. “I've never heard of you guys before.”

Kensi said “do you know a General Alder?”

“Yea, everyone here knows her.”

“Ok, we had a few questions about her”

“Yea?”

“Who’s the group of women she’s usually with?”

“Those are the Biddies. I’m not sure what exactly they do.”

“Ok, thanks for your time.”

“I think Abigail’s mom is close with General Alder, you could ask her?” Raelle added.

“Ok, what’s her name?”

“Petra Bellweather”

“Ok, thanks” 

and then they walked away. Abigail and Tally walked over to Raelle. 

“Who was that?” Abigail asked.

“I’m not sure, they asked about Alder and the biddies.” 

“Hmm” Tally said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ncis team has questions for Abigail’s mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry they’re all so short, but don’t worry, there are more chapters after this ;)

They walked up behind her, and said “Petra Bellweather”

She turned around, and saw all of them standing there.

“Yes?”

“Ncis. We have a couple questions about General Alder.” Callen said.

“Yes?”

“Do you know anything about the group of women she usually hangs out with?” Kensi asked.

“The biddies?”

“Yes,” Sam said.

“They protect her.., and-“ she said, but couldn’t think of anything to say after that.

“Do you know how old the biddies are?

“Hmm.. about 16, like everyone else here.. but that’s before they actually become a biddy.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They take Alder’s age from her so she can stay young.”

They all look at each other, and Petra looks at them, worried. 

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, you did great, thank you for your time.” Kensi said.

Then they all walked out. 

“So, she does use them..” Kensi said.

“She made it sound like they did it willingly” Sam said.

“Still doesn’t seem legal,” Callen said.


End file.
